A Helping Hand
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy's under attack? No not really. [complete]


Disclaimer – Don't own anything.

Author's notes – Well I'd only planned to do one fic in this style. But everyone liked 'Twisted' so much and kept asking and asking so here you go. Here's another.

Summary – Tommy's under attack? Not really.

-o-

A Helping Hand

-o-

"I just think we should have called first." Entering the lair, Kira heaved a sigh as the boys had already dashed ahead, not interested in hearing her words of wisdom.

"He wasn't in school today and you know that normally means trouble. What if he got attacked on his way there? Or slaughtered in his sleep? I wouldn't put it past Elsa." Looking around the lair and not reassured as all of the computers were off and lights dimmed, Conner moved for the stairs.

"Wait if that's the case shouldn't we maybe morph or something? What if he is slaughtered up there? The police will find our fingerprints on everything and think we did it. We could go to jail! I can't go to jail!" Looking near hyperventilation, Ethan took hold of Kira's arm much to the rocker's displeasure.

"No one is slaughtered and no one is going to jail. God if Dr. O actually had to depend on you two he would be doomed." Prying Ethan's hands from her wrist, Kira moved to join Conner on the steps. "Now we're going to just go up the stairs into the house and you'll see he's perfectly fi-"

"Get away from me!"

Freezing as they heard running overhead following their teacher's exclamation, Kira exchanged looks with the others, hoping she'd misheard.

"Get back here right now! You are not going to make me chase you around this house again. You will get back upstairs and back into bed or else I'll strap you down to it do you hear me?!"

"Stay away from me! If you come any closer I'll…I'll…destroy you!"

"Right, you couldn't even fight me off this morning when I pinned you to the couch and made you take it. You think this time will be any different? Now stop being a brat!"

"We have to get up there now!" Hurrying to the top of the stairs Conner was stopped from lifting the hatch to the house by an equally worried, but more levelheaded Kira.

"Wait, that doesn't sound like Mesagog, what is it's a normal person attacking him? If we come up from the lair while they're still in the kitchen we could all be found out and that would just make things worse."

"She's right. He would have morphed by now if it was a monster or something." Flinching back at Conner's heated glare Ethan raised his hands in defense. "Just sayin, man."

"So what, we leave him up there to fend off this sick freak by himself?" Stopping as a loud thud was heard right above their heads. Conner held his breath praying it was Dr. O's attacker and not their friend on the receiving end of whatever had just happened.

"Ow. That hurt. Hey no fair, get off me!"

"Open your mouth!"

"Wait till my friends come and save me, then you'll be sorry!"

"Right you want your friends to find you in this position? Now open your mouth and take it like a man!"

"I don't care if he finds out who we are, I'm going to kill this creep before he has a chance to tell anyone." Fuming and pushing against the door, Conner let out a growl as it wouldn't budge. Apparently the two men were pressed right against it and if their friend's attacker had any say that's where they'd be staying until this event played out.

"We could go around to the front of the house. It'd only take a few minutes if we morphed and took the bikes." Fidgeting as Tommy continued to yell from the other side of the door, Kira fought back the urge to cover her ears not wanting to hear her friend and mentor being forced to submit to whatever perverted freak had him trapped up there.

"It'd take too long. If me morph we can force the door open and…" Cocking his head as the sounds of a scuffle began, Conner wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. "Maybe he got the guy off him."

"Get back here! Oh you are gonna get it boy!"

"Now." Pushing against the door as the footfalls retreated back into the livingroom, Conner was the first through followed closely by Ethan and Kira. "When I get my hands on the sicko he's gonna be taking his meals through a straw for the rest of his life."

"Maybe we should have grabbed weapons." Running after Conner and Kira, Ethan glanced around for any sort of blunt object he might be able to use if this guy happened to have a weapon of his own.

"Where is he?" Entering the main room and failing to spot either man, Conner was just about to head for the stairs when the commotion from the back porch caught his attention. Without thought or caution he was on the porch in a flash, his blood boiling as he saw a dark haired man currently pinning the struggling Tommy to the planks.

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Get off him!" Grabbing the guy with a burst of strength, Conner and Ethan quickly and effectively held him to the ground, leaving Kira to help their stunned friend to his feet. "You sick creep!"

"Dr. O are you alright? It's okay we're here and we've got him." Looking him over and becoming increasingly worried as he was less then steady on his feet, Kira spared a glance at the boys who were still glaring and yelling at their prisoner.

"What are you doing here?" Pulling free of Kira and brushing himself off, he resisted the urge to laugh at the position the kids had his attacker in. Of all the ridiculous, overprotective things they'd done in the time he'd known them this took the cake.

"If that's how you say thank you it still needs some work?" Not seeing just what was so funny as Tommy began to snicker and shake his head, Kira had to wonder if his attacker had perhaps hit him in the head before they'd gotten there.

"Thank you? Are you kidding me? He's gonna blame me for this." Continuing to shake his head, Tommy cleared his throat loudly hoping to get the boys attention. "Um, guys, could you maybe get off Jason before you hurt him? He's not a Ranger anymore and he's kinda old so you might like break his hip or something."

"And another thing if you think you're a…" Suddenly realizing just what the Black Ranger had said, Conner spared a look back at him. "Ranger?"

"I'm only three months older then you, Tommy! You know one of these days you're going to have kids just like you and then we'll see who feels old and who's laughing and who." Pushing the two teenagers off of him now that he'd gotten his bearings back and they'd stop screaming like lunatics at him, the former Red Ranger stood up, brushing himself off in much the same manner his friend had done a moment ago. "Though I'm starting to think you already do." Sparing a look back at the teenagers, he had to admit they'd certainly taken him by surprise, which was not an easy task considering he was a fifth degree black belt.

"You have no idea." Sighing and looking at his new company, Tommy gestured tiredly to them. "These are the kids I was telling you about. Conner, Kira, and Ethan. Guys this is my friend Jason Scott, he's the first Red Ranger I told you about way back when." Going to say more he was abruptly cut off by a small coughing fit, which instantly brought his friend's attention back to him.

"I told you. What did I tell you." Following him back into the house and continuing to reprimand him as the couching got a tad more forceful, the kids remained rooted in place on the porch. "Take the damn cough syrup and go lay back down in bed. Why do you have to make everything so complicated? This is why you're sick you know, you don't listen to simple directions and take care of yourself. You call me out here because you say you're dying and what do I do? I drive an hour and a half, bring you soup and videos, and all I ask is that you take the stinking medicine and can you do that? Can you do that one thing for me?"

"Blah, blah, blah. You think that sludge is so great you take it."

Listening as their arguing continued back through the house, Conner looked at the equally mortified and stunned Kira and Ethan, before gesturing weakly. "What just happened here?"

"We're idiots."

Nodding in agreement with Ethan's statement, Kira moved slowly back inside to see Jason once more trying to force cough syrup down Tommy's throat. "Complete idiots. We should go."

"And bury ourselves under a rock." Conner agreed leading the way through the house and to the front door.

-ooo-

(2 hours later)

"You know that was stupid luck you started coughing when you did. We should be a bit more careful from now on." Lean back against the headboard of the king sized bed, Jason still couldn't believe they'd gotten away with it.

"Luck nothing, I did that on purpose. I'm just glad you caught on and made that crack about soup and cough syrup. You know from now on I think we should only play those break in and attacker games at your place. What if they'd caught us five minutes later then they did? How on Earth would we have explained that away to me being sick?" Laying his head on Jason's stomach Tommy felt rather sated after their midday tumble, despite the initial interruption.

"Don't know, could have told them it was an old remedy. You know, starve a cold, fuck a fever."

Rolling his eyes and certain he'd picked that up from Eric or someone like him, Tommy shook his head. "Whatever, just remember, next weekend I get to be the attacker."

"Ew, hurt me."

The End


End file.
